Universal Description, Discovery and Integration (UDDI) is a platform-independent, XML-based registry for businesses worldwide to list themselves on the Internet. UDDI is an open industry initiative, enabling businesses to publish service listings and discover each other and define how the services or software applications interact over the Internet.
Although each commercial UDDI implementation claims to support the UDDI standard, the interoperability between any two UDDI compliant products of different vendors is minimal. Once having bought a UDDI product of a particular vendor and having published their data into it, customers cannot migrate their existing UDDI solution to that of a new vendor as a universal tool to transfer the UDDI user data between any two UDDI products does not exist. There are optional APIs of the UDDI standard (as replication and subscription APIs for example) which might be used for that purpose, but there is no guarantee that all UDDI products support them.
Thus, what is required is a software tool that transfers user data from any source UDDI V3 compliant repository into any destination UDDI V3 compliant repository. Within this tool, the UDDI entity keys and ownership of UDDI data from the source repository need to be preserved into the destination repository, whenever this is possible.